Black eyes
by dragonxelf
Summary: Ianto has a mysterious stalker and terrifying nighmares. can jack save him and help him to recover? Rated M for sex and torture. JackXIanto. Please R&R.
1. normal night

Disclaimer: i dont own torchwood or any of its charecters...no matter how much i want to.

JackXIanto. 

Rated M for later chapters

* * *

It started as a normal night. Monitoring the rift and catching whatever comes through it. 

We were answering a call of a monster breaking into a warehouse, me, Tosh and Gwen circled round back and Jack and Owen went round the front. I could here something inside. 

"When I say, we go in" I heard Jack say over the intercom.

"Now" 

Gwen kicked down the door and we ran in. 

It was dark I couldn't see anything. 

"I think I found the light switch" Tosh yelled 

The lights flickered on and we all could see it, a weevil with its fresh kill of some ones dog by the looks of it. Jack stunned it and we proceeded to get it back to the hub. 

When we leave the building I look about. Out of the corner of my eye I see something. I look and see a man standing there at the gate. I turn and look back but he's gone. It's probably just mind playing tricks. I need to sleep more.

I get in the SUV and we go back to the hub, but for some reason I feel like I'm being watched.


	2. resisted

I do not own tourchwood or any of its charectors...even though i really want to...

Iantos been resisting Jack for as week but Jack has had enough.

then Ianto sees him again. 

* * *

We get back to the hub, almost 2am. Weevil gets put into lockup and everyone goes home. Well almost everyone.

"You heading home Ianto?"

"Not yet Sir, I need to tidy up this mess" I reply, coffee mugs sprawled across the table, magazines thrown into corners. They never clean up after themselves.

"Well why don't you start in my office. There's not much and it saves you coming up here later when you're tired" Jack says slyly. 

I know exactly what he wants. I've been holding out on him all week, ever since he teased me about how I act like a little girl when we….. 

"No I think I'll start down here, I can get most of this done first then." Pointing at the mess.

"Ok then, do you want some help?"

"No I'm good"

"Ok then…..I'll go do some paper work." The disappointment in his voice, I'll go up later and see how he 'feels'.

I start with the mugs, putting the tap on in the sink. I really think we need a dishwasher. The amount of mugs and things they get through, you'd have thought there were 20 of us not 5 (well 4 scenes as Owen can anymore).

I've washed about half when I here someone come up behind me. I turn and see Jack, a twinkle in his eye. 

"You're taking your time, thought you made need some help." He tells me grabbing a pair of yellow marigolds and proceeding to wash up a couple of mugs. 

"I didn't think you were the domestic type sir." I say trying to suppress my smile.

"I know how to wash a mug." He replies sarcastically.

Suddenly he turns and grabs me, pushing me against the sink unit and kissing me ferociously. The soapy water from his gloves getting the back of my shirt wet. 

He pushes away slightly, "I'm sorry for saying you acted like a girl,"

"I thought you would last longer than this." I smile sarcastically. 

"I can't take this anymore. I need you now!" he whimpers and pushes me further down and kisses again. 

"Ok apology accep…." I'm cut off by his kiss, he drags me away from the sink and towards the table near the sofas. He pulls off his marigolds and starts undoing my shirt and flings it to the side. Kissing down my neck and rubbing my back. 

I moan escapes my lips as he pushes onto the table and crawls on top of me. I must remember to make him wait like this again. It feels so good. 

That feeling, I know some ones there. I look around and see him. That man again. I shoot up and push Jack off. I look back but he's gone. I think I'm loosing it.

"Are you ok? You look like you've seen a ghost!" Jack asks worriedly holding me against him.

"I thought…..I saw someone…" I pant staring at the place he was standing.

Jack looks around, then looked back at me and could see the fear. Why am I so scared of him? I don't even know who he is.

"Ok you need some sleep ok. Come on I'll take you back to your place." He picks up my wet shirt. "I'll go get you a spare shirt." 

"Thanks. Sorry." I manage to tell him as he walks to the store room. Why do I feel so scared?

"It's ok. I think I can wait another day." He grabs a spare shirt and we walk out of the hub towards the SUV. 


	3. nightmare

WARNING!! rape, kinda, really really bad nightmare.

I dont own torchwood! no matter how much i want to!

* * *

"Oh…God…

"Oh…God….Wha!?" I moan.

"Jack?" he's onto top of me pounding fiercely into me.

I scrunch my eyes closed, pain searing through my body.

It hurts so much. It's never felt like this. The pain, the fear.

"Jack….stop" I whimper. How did this start? I can't remember.

"Jack!?" I yell at him trying to push him off. This isn't right, this feels wrong.

I open my eyes, Jack is staring down at me. His eyes! There not his. There black, completely black. Black eyes!

"Jack?" I moan. I've got to get him off.

"Jack!" The pain, it's unbearable.

"JACK!"

* * *

I shoot up in my bed. Heart pounding, cold sweat dripping off me, breathing erratic.

It was just a nightmare.

I look at the clock, 9 am. Shit I'm late!

I get up and get ready for work. Fear still in me.

It was just a nightmare.

* * *

I walk into the hub, 10am.

"You're late." I hear Jack say from his office door.

"Forgot to set my alarm." Well that's partly true.

"Ianto come to my office" Jack beckons.

"I should really start…"

"Now Ianto" Jack cuts me off. Voice firm, I think I'm in trouble.

I walk slowly up to his office and stand by the door. Jack beckons me in.

"Close the door." He tells me.

"Where's everyone else?" I ask as I close the door.

"Out of various missions, you'd know if you were here on time." He says as he walks across from his desk.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't set my alarm and I…." I'm cut off by his kiss.

"Ianto." He pulls away. He knows something is wrong.

"I….I…" I stutter, why can't I say it.

"What is it? you were so jumpy last night. What's wrong?" he asks, stroking my cheek with his hand.

"I….I had a nightmare…that's all." I tell him putting my arms around him and pulling him close to me. I can't let that nightmare rule me. It was just a nightmare. It wasn't real.

"Well the others won't be back for a few hours." Jack smiles "I can take your mind off of it if you like?" he whispers and slides a hand under my shirt.


	4. need

i dont own torchwood.

Rated M for sex in this chapter.

* * *

"Please" I whisper into his ear

"Please" I whisper into his ear. I need to feel him. I need to know he's here.

He kisses me gently and starts to undo my shirt. I let my head rest on his shoulder, thankful for the closeness. I start to lay small kisses on his neck and he pushes my jacket and shirt off. He pulls away slightly and starts to kiss me again and slowly guides me towards his desk. He starts taking his own shirt off.

I want to help and take it off for him but I can barely move. I just let him take control, comforting me and undressing us both. Soon we're both naked and I'm sitting on his desk. He starts kissing down my chest. He stops at my left nipple and starts licking it. I can't help but let a small moan out. He goes to the other and does the same, slightly nipping at it.

Its no use, I need more.

I pull his head up and try to kiss him hard but the energy has gone from me, but he knows what I'm trying to do and kisses back hard, pushing me back onto the desk. I put my arms around his shoulders and play with his hair. I feel so relaxed. Or is it weak?

I groan and shudder as he pushes a finger into me. Where did that bottle of lube come from?

He adds another and another. I'm gripping his hair tight as he starts pulling them out and thrusting them back in. This is so good. Soon he removes his fingers and pushes the head of his hard cock into me. I moan loudly and pull away from the kiss, leaning my head back. Where did that condom come from?

He slowly pushes into me until he's buried balls deep in me. I moan loudly as he starts to move in and out of me slowly, gently. But I want more.

"Please…" I manage to moan "Please….Harder….Jack…"

He looks at me and kisses me gently. Then he pulls almost all the way out and thrusts hard into me. I practically scream as he keeps doing it, hitting my sweet spot. I close my eyes enjoying him in me. His hand grips my cock and starts to pump at the same pace as he's going.

That feeling, no not now.

The fear sets in. I won't open my eyes, I won't open my eyes. I'm so close.

"Jack!" I manage moan as I come into his hand. Seconds later Jack comes in me.

"Ianto…" he pants as he lies on top of me.

The fear goes and I slowly open my eyes. Jack is practically passed out on top of me. I think he needed that as much as I did.

* * *

About an hour later we get dressed. And just in time as we hear Owen, Tosh and Gwen enter the hub arguing about something.

We smile at each other.

"JACK" Gwen yells.

"Just a minute" he replies. "You ok?" he asks me.

"Yeah. I'd better take these mugs down and get them washed. Scene as I didn't do them last night." I tell him with a smile on my face.

"Ok." He walks out the door and stands on the balcony talking to the others.

I pick up the mugs. My head hurts. It's probably just a headache.

I start to walk towards the office door when the room starts to spin. I put my free hand on the desk. This is more than a headache. The fear. That fear sets in again. The room becomes blurry. I feel sick. I can't breath.

I hear the mugs fall to the floor and smash as I drop them.

"Ianto?" Jack calls

"Jack…"I fall to the floor and all becomes black.


	5. speak

i dont own torchwood.

although i want to...

* * *

The dark

The fear

I can't see but I can feel.

The pain

Searing through my body.

Jack where are you?

"You thought that simply closing your eyes would make me go away?" a voice says in the dark.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Nothing will make me stop. I will get stronger from your pain."

I can hear him from different points around me.

Then I feel something cut my skin. But where did it cut? I can't tell.

"Help!" I yell into the darkness

"No one can hear you….they never will" he whispers

I feel the blood drip down my chest.

"Please stop!"

Where am I cut?

I try to move but can't.

Cold dripping.

My neck?

I can't breath.

"Please help!"

I can't feel

"Jack!"

The fear

"Jack…"

His laughing

"Help…."

I can't….

"JACK!"

* * *

My eyes shoot open and I sit bolt upright on the table.

The pain, the fear.

"Ianto?" I feel two hands on my shoulders.

Jack thank god.

"Are you all right Ianto? You collapsed" he looks worried.

"You started having some sort of seizure so I want to run a few more tests." Owen says.

I didn't realise anyone else was here. I look around, Owen is the other side of me and the girls are on the stairs looking down at me. Terrified. I'm in the autopsy room. I guess it's the only place they could get me.

"Ianto do you know what happened?" Jack asked me. He's holding my hand.

"Ja……" I try to speak but I can't.

"Ianto?"

I shake my head and put a hand to my neck. This is impossible. I look into his eyes and put my hands around his waist and pull myself in tight to him.

"Ianto?"

I start to shake slightly and start to cry slightly.

Jack

"It's ok I'm here Ianto." He tells me holding me tight.

Help me……


	6. one week later

One week later

One week later

It's been a week since I lost my voice. I haven't gone home. I can't. I've stayed in the hub with Jack.

I've gotten quite good at getting my point across with out speaking. When the others are on missions Jack talks for me over the com. And when he needs to go on a mission Tosh stays with me.

The nightmares come more frequent now and more violent. I punched Tosh in the stomach yesterday and Jack in the jaw the day before that. I see him at least once a day. Mostly in my sleep but now while I'm awake (hence punching Tosh and Jack).

Also, when it happens, I awake with a big bruise that looks like BE that no-one can figure out how I got. So far I have one on my left arm, right leg, right wrist and my lower back (which has made it painful to sit).

It hasn't happened yet today but I know it will.

Tosh, Owen and Gwen have gone to sort out a Weevil disturbance in a residential area leaving me and Jack in the hub. Alone. Waiting for them to contact us.

"Do you want some tea?" Jack asks me

I shake my head. I'm not thirsty.

"Ok then, I'll be right back then" he walks over to the tea room and I turn to face the computer screen.

I'm starting to fall asleep, I've barely slept at all this week. I can feel my eyes close and my head slowly fall onto the desk in front of me. I let myself sleep, praying that nothing will happen, that I wont see him.

My prayers don't work.

Laughter, cold, sharp.

That's all I hear.

A pain in my side.

"Soon you will be mine" The voice says in the dark. "I will take you in everyway and all you will be able to do scream a silent scream."

I can see him, he's in front of me. I pick something up from beside me and walk towards him. He has his back turned. I take what I have in my hand and plunge it into his back.

I hear a scream and open my eyes.

Oh god no.

I've stabbed him.

I've stabbed Jack in the back……with a screw driver!

"Aahh, Ow, Shit that hurts." He mumbles as he pulls it out and turns to face me.

My face is full of fear, tears streaming down my face. God what have I done.

"Jack is everything alright?" I hear Gwen say. Jack has his com on him now.

"Yeah fine, just a little hit in the back that's all" he replies to her.

"Ok the Weevil has gone back underground and we're heading back."

"K. see you in while, over and out." he puts the com down on the desk sorts out his shoulder.

I fall to the floor, crying and shaking. Oh god what have I done!

Jack puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry I'm not hurt bad, it'll heal soon." He smiles at me.

I try to smile back and then grip my side.

The pain.

Jack lifts up my shirt slightly and there, plain as day is my side bruised with a BE.

"It's ok" Jack whispers "Everything will be ok."

I know different.

He will get me.

Jack, don't let him take me.


	7. away

i dont own torchwood but black eyes is mine...

one maybe two chapters left.

* * *

The others came back about an hour ago. Jack had a talking to all of them about leaving sharp implements lying around. Then Owen checked out my bruise and now has just finished bandaging Jacks shoulder up. Thankfully I didn't hit as hard as I thought and he's healing pretty fast.

Tosh is checking the scanners and Gwen is keeping an eye on me from a distance. I'm sitting on the sofas. I can't go anywhere else. I'm not aloud to be alone and Gwen is keeping her distance.

I hate this. I'm shaking so much I feel like I'm in an earthquake and the others are so scared of me you would of thought I was a Weevil!

I can't stand it. I've got to get out of here.

I stand up and head to the door.

"Where do you think your going?" I hear Jack say behind me.

I turn to look at him then point to the door.

"I'll come with you." He replies

Great! I really can't be alone can I?

We both leave and I can feel the others eyes boring into my neck. Like I didn't have enough to worry about! Now they're scared of me.

* * *

We walk along the peer for about 20 minutes. He doesn't say a word.

He stops at the edge and turns to me.

"Ianto I love you"

Okay what's this about?

"I want to protect you from everything that could hurt you and I know I'm not doing a very good job at the moment…"

Silly Jack, I take his hands. I wish I could tell him.

Jack you are protecting me

I look into his eyes and then hug him. I just want to hug him forever.

"Ianto" I hear someone say.

I look up at Jack.

"Ianto" I hear it again but Jack isn't saying it.

I look around.

"What is it?" Jack asks

Please no. Not here. Not now.

"Ianto your mine"

I spin round to see Jack collapsing on the floor and behind him is…is… Black Eyes!

"Your mine Ianto and he can't save you" he says as he starts to walk towards me.

I want to run but I can't move my legs. All I can do is stand there shaking.

He's right in front of me and stands there. Then he gets out something from his pocket, a syringe.

"Now is when the real fun starts."

He injects me with something and everything turns black as I collapse to the floor.


	8. pain

WARNING 18+ ONLY

rape, torture and alot of pain!!

not for the faint hearted!!

* * *

I wake up in the dark.

Filled with pain,

Something over my eyes, a blind fold.

Feel of metal round my wrists.

"Oh you're awake" I hear a voice say "I'm glad, I wouldn't want you to sleep through it."

I try to move but the chains are too heavy.

"Aw is it uncomfortable? Good." He grabs my arms and pulls them above my head. He hangs them on some sort of hook. I try to get them loose but that doesn't work. The ground is rough under my knees and starts to hurt them.

"I'm going to make you feel so much pain. I'm going to make you want death to make the pain stop." He chuckles around me.

I can't feel anything on me. No breeze, heat, cloths! I'm naked and in the mercy of a nightmare.

"Your friends can't find you. They won't. Do you want to know what I am? What I want with you? What I'm going to do to you?" He whispers into both my ears. It sounds like he's everywhere.

I keep struggling with the chains. I have to get out.

"I always find that it increases the fear when they know." He tells me.

"How about we start with what I am. I am a figment. That's what the people of this planet call us. Figments. Figments of imagination. Briefly seen by one person at the turn of a head. When someone sees something in the corner of their eye, that's us. Just a black movement at the edge." I hear him walk around me, tormenting me.

"But sometimes we are more than that. Which answers, why you? You see every hundred years or so, a person will see us in our true forms and we will feel that. Then we can have fun. We can cause an emotion in that person and make them feel it so much that it makes us stronger and gives us a physical body." He grabs my jaw. I feel his cold breath on my face.

"That's why you. Last time it was hate. We created a killer that killed so many people in so little time. It's a pity he died before we could emerge. With you it's fear. You see so much evil in this world and in others that I have tapped into that fear of what's out there and used it to create me." He's enjoying telling me. I can tell from his voice. I feel my fear growing, fear of being alone in here, being hurt by him, I can't speak, can't see, I can barely move.

"Now here's the 'what I'm going to do' you see in order to make me permanent I have to kill you." I gasp as he pulls my hair back and licks my neck.

"But don't worry. Not yet and not quickly either. I'm going to make you hurt so much that you will plead for death. Then I will bleed you slowly from different parts of your body. That parts I haven't bruised yet." He pushes his hand into my side with the bruise and I silently yelp.

He moves around the back of me and places a hand around my chest and the other on my forehead, pulling it back. Then he whispers into my ear "Are you ready for the pain to start?" I feel something cold at my entrance. Please no. Please don't. "Ready?"

He plunges deep into me. Not stopping till he's ball deep. I visible jump and cringe. I try to scream in pain and I start to cry. The pain is unbearable. The fear builds in me. He pulls my head and body back so I cant get him out of me. I feel blood dripping down from me.

"You know the worse part? After a while your body will go numb and then, just before you feel nothing at all, you'll enjoy It." he whispers into my ear. Then he slowly starts to move out of me and then plunges hard back in. He moves his hands lower. Now there is one on my chest and one heading towards my groin. I struggle and twitch and when he grabs my cock I gasp and silently groan. He starts pumping me so hard that it hurts. Everywhere hurts. I don't why or how but I am getting aroused and it's not long before I'm resisting a scream as I cum into his hand.

I thought he'd stop then or finish himself off but no. He keeps going.

* * *

Hours later

I cum for the fourth time. My body tired and numb, I gave up struggling a while ago.

Jack where are you?

He removes his hand from my crotch and puts round my leg.

"It's almost over so how about we change position a little." He pulls my left leg up. I tighten as I loose balance and have to put all my weight on his crotch. He puts my leg on his and lets me get my balance before putting his hand around my shoulder and pounding me with all his might.

I feel like I'm about to split in half. He keeps going hard for a few minutes then I feel him cum inside me. It's cold like ice. He breaths heavily in my ear for a minute then pulls out and lets me hang their on my knees.

"I haven't had that much fun in centuries." He tells me walking away.

I hear him get something. "Did you enjoy it?" he asks me. I'm so numb and tired. I want to sleep but I know I can't. I have to wait for Jack to come.

"Are you ready for the next bit?"

I have to stay awake.

He comes up to my ear and whispers "Do you still think that he's coming for you?"

He'll come for me. I know he will.

"When he finds you, you will be nothing but a lifeless corpse and I will be alive and free to torment anyone I please."

I won't let you. He'll come for me and he'll stop you. He will stop you.

"Aw you still have a little hope. Well I can break that."

He slices my right arm. I feel the blood run down.

"You see I've taken everything sacred from you."

He cuts my left leg. The cold.

"Your feelings of love, warmth and safety"

My right wrist. The pain.

"Your body"

He makes a deep cut across my chest and stomach. I cringe with pain.

"And now…"

He places the knife on my neck.

I feel so tired.

Jack.

"I will take your life and become real."

Jack.

He starts to slit my throat and I feel the blood drip.

Jack.

I hear something break and feel the knife quickly slice through my neck.

I start to gag and choke. It isn't deep enough to kill me strait away. I start to struggle and flail about.

Please someone.

I feel blood drip out my mouth.

Please.

A hand touches my neck and holds it.

Please.

The pain goes, so does the feeling.

All goes black.

Please…


	9. aftermath FINAL

LAST CHAPTER!!!

its taken along time but its finshed!!! yay

ok i think this is kinda long and sucks abit but i cant do any better and its taken to long!!

torchwood aint mine and if it was they would kill me for what i have done to them!!

* * *

My head is spinning

I slowly open my eyes

Bright lights everywhere

"Am I dead?" I manage to croak out.

"No your not." I hear a familiar voice say.

"Jack?"

"Yes Ianto. I'm here." My vision becomes clear and I see him smiling at me. His eyes swollen red from crying.

"Where am I? Wait I can speak!" I croak happily. I can speak! But god my body hurts.

"You're in the hospital. You've been in a comma for almost a month. We've all been worried." He starts to cry. I try to lift my arm to his face but I get half way and let it fall back down. It hurts too much. I feel so weak.

Jack holds my hand and smiles. "We got him and sent him back to where ever he came from."

My heart misses a beat at that. "Ok" is all I manage to say.

I hear the others outside the door as they see that I'm awake. I yawn, well, as close as you can get with loads of medical bandages and braces round your neck and body, and Jack signals them to stay out there.

"Ianto I…I'm…" he tries to choke out.

"Sshh" I whisper. "I know. I knew you'd save me." I say as I drift back to sleep. Holding his hand tight.

I knew you would.

Three weeks later.

I'm finally out the hospital.

I still have a lot of bruises and some scares but I don't care.

Jack is taking me home.

First time in 2 months

"I'm going to need to get some food. All the stuff in my cupboards are out of date by know." I say absentmindedly in the SUV.

"I already did. It's in the back." Jack tells me.

"Oh ok" I reply.

We don't say much else for the rest of the journey.

We get to my flat and take the food in. I start to unpack the food.

"Ianto" Jack comes up behind me and places his arms around me. I jump and cringe from the bruises.

"Jack" I whisper. It hurts but I don't want him to let go.

"I was so scared. I'm sorry I couldn't…"

I turn around in his arms ignoring the pain. I kiss him on the lips gently.

"You came for me. You saved me. That's all I care about." I say into his neck quietly, putting my arms around him and holding tightly.

I never want to let go. I want to be like this forever.

"Ianto" he says quietly and kisses me, slowly pushing me back against the counter.

"Jack…" I deepen the kiss slightly and hold him tightly, forgetting all about the pain and the past.

"I don't want to hurt you" he says as he breaks the kiss.

"You wont" I tell him, smiling sweetly "Besides. I need this" I say as my hand feels his chest through his shirt. "And I think you do to" I comment as I look down him.

Jack smiles and takes my hand. Leading me to my bed room. Just how I left it.

xxx

He slowly takes of my shirt, bruises and cuts still visible.

He lays me down on my bed and starts to take off his own shirt, he starts to trail kisses down my neck.

I place my arms round his shoulders.

"Jack..." I breathe as he slowly unbuttons my trousers and pulls the zip down.

"Do you want to stop?" he asks

"No" I answer quickly. No, no stopping.

He takes down my trousers and kisses my stomach. I should really help.

"You don't have to do anything" he says as if reading my mind.

"Are you sure" I whisper, barely able to say anything

"Yes" he says as he takes off my boxers and kisses lower.

I gasp slightly as he takes me all in.

So warm

My breathing becomes jagged and erratic as he gently pushes a finger in me.

I swear he has a hidden stash of lube everywhere.

Another finger and another, I'm barely breathing. Soon he takes them out and lets me go.

He towers above me.

"Do you have a condom?" he whispers, I think he's embarrassed

"Umm, try the desk." I say pointing to the bedside table.

He opens it "No I don't see any"

"Then no I don't"

"oh....well...umm"

"Please don't stop" I say pleadingly

"Are you sure?" he asks, he sounds surprised.

I nod, I want this.

He gets into the right position and slowly pushes himself in.

"Jac...Ah" I whimper. Oh Jack!

"Ian...to" he whispers as he starts to get into a rhythm.

This is so good. It feels like we've been going for hours, joint as one.

"Jack...I'm...I..."

"Me...to...Ah...together"

We say as we feel ourselves near our limit.

Jack speeds up starts to pump me at the same pace.

I hold on tight as feel myself come hard into his hand, tightening my body, I feel him come inside of me, warm, almost hot, but so good.

"Jack"

"Ianto"

We collapse into each other and drift into a needed sleep in each others arms.

"I love you" I whisper into his ear

"I love you to" he replies

"Never leave me" I tell him

"Never would" he replies


End file.
